Coalition War
, Romulan Star Empire |combatant2= So'ja Coalition, Breen Confederacy, Di'gan Order |co1= Admiral Christopher Truman |co2= Chancellor Ar'kon, Tyson Calok |strength1= Starfleet Third Fleet, Starfleet Eighth Fleet, Starfleet Ninth Fleet |strength2= 10 So'jan Command Groups, 1 Breen Fleet, 3 Di'gan Battle Groups, 5 Mass Drivers |shiploss1= unknown |shiploss2= unknown |casualties1= unknown |casualties2= unknown }} The Coalition War was a conflict between the and So'ja Coalition beginning in 2381. Most of the combat/action took place in the Oralian sector and the surrounding regions. ( , ) Pre-Bellum 2379 from ]] The So'ja Republic fell, giving rise to an anti-Federation government in the So'ja Coalition, causing tensions to rise between the two respective governments. Key events *'stardate 56033.93' - The So'ja Coalition was founded upon the overthrowing of the So'ja Republic. Ar'kon was proclaimed the Chancellor of the new government. ("The Removal, Part 2") *'stardate 56648' - The received a visit from Romulan Commander L'mar, who stole some of Kelsoe’s . ("Beware Romulans Bearing Gifts") *'stardate 56844.9' - Captain Kelsoe and the Pioneer discovered that L'mar had been making clones of Starfleet officers. They found a clone of Captain Kelsoe on an abandoned Romulan Warbird . ("The Crossing") 2380 Starfleet lost Starfleet Commander John Hayes to a prototype warp core malfunction, so a new commanding officer of Starfleet needed to be selected. During the selection process, some Starfleet officers, namely Admiral Dustin McCloud, expressed the inevitability of a conflict with the So'ja. Key events *During a test flight of the prototype starship , the warp core malfunctioned, resulting in an explosion that killed Admiral John Hayes. *Admiral Harold Anton was selected as the new Starfleet Commander. ("The Teacher") *Commander L'mar was charged with treason by the Romulan Senate. It would later be discovered that he had defected to the Coalition. *Admiral Jonathan Dutton was assigned as the new chief of operations in the Oralian sector. 2381 *'stardate 58115.79' - Captain Benjamin Kelsoe and the crew of the discovered that there was a resistance movement amongst the So'ja people against theCoalition. Dr. Lucus Kesar stayed at the Alkanden Outpost to assist the So'ja Resistance. ("In the Shadows") *On the behest of the other Oralian governments, Admiral Jonathan Dutton met with the So'ja Ambassador to discuss the formation of a neutral zone between So'ja space and Non-Federation territories. During this time So'ja operatives managed to obtain some of the Admiral’s DNA for later cloning by Commander L'mar. *The Romulan Star Empire orders a ship into the Trajan Nebula. *While on Dinok for a conference with the Dinokian government, Jonathan Dutton was abducted by So'ja operatives, and was replaced with a clone. Warbird Thrai in the Trajan Nebula from ]] *'stardate 58137.71' - While investigating an unusual signal in the Trajan Nebula, the crew of the discovered the cloaked Romulan Warbird Thrai, commanded by Commander Takaram. Takaram informed Captain Benjamin Kelsoe that Commander L'mar was still out there, and the Romulans believed that he was working for the So'ja. Meanwhile, Dr. Chase Braga began to deal with the death of his father during the So'ja revolution that resulted in the formation of the So'ja Coalition. The [[USS Independence (NCC-70459)|USS Independence]] was sent to Velos to pick up the Velosian ambassador to take him to Deep Space Five for a conference amongst the Oralian sector governments. ("Unresolved Matters") *Tyson Calok was released from the Rizac V penal colony. *'stardate 58163.29' - While taking scientific scans of the Venka Nebula, Ensign Eric Zimmer’s shuttle was fired upon by a So'ja fighter. However the shuttle's records said otherwise, and Zimmer was put up on charges. Starfleet Command and the Federation Council decided to not press charges. ("Complications") *Tyson Calok decided to work with the So’ja Coalition. *'stardate 58186.63' - The Oralian Peace Union treaty was signed on Deep Space Five during the Oralian Peace Conference. Tyson Calok planted a bomb in the conference room and detonated it. Chief Chino Jale of the Dinokian Police was killed by Calok before he made his escape. ("Security Threat") *'stardate 58190.54' - Tyson Calok sent a message to the Federation saying, “Hello out there in wonderland. I hope you are enjoying yourselves... enjoying that last bit of peace you have left. You have no idea what awaits you. Alice has fallen into a rabbit hole and can’t find her way out. The universe will never be the same. As long as I live there will never be peace.” ("Aftermath") *Thinking that the Tealuians have hired Tyson Calok to attack the Oralian Peace Conference, Admiral Harold Anton ordered the to the Federation-Tealuian Border to look for traces of Tyson Calok. *The [[USS Milburn (NCC-1901-B)|USS Milburn]] and the [[USS Tacitus (NCC-10198)|USS Tacitus]] spot Tyson Calok around the Trajan Nebula. *'stardate 58198-58247.33' - Captain Kelsoe, Commander Burt, and Commander Braxis go on vacation on Andres Rae and go searching for the ruins of Andresia Raechia, where they found an artifact called “the Eye,” but they were not alone. So'ja operatives bent on getting "the Eye" for themselves follow them and engage in a phaser fight with Kelsoe, Burt and Braxis. Admiral Dutton ordered Captain Julius Diego of the [[USS Shoemaker (NCC-70697)|USS Shoemaker]] to investigate Benjamin Kelsoe’s disappearance on the planet. Diego and his crew come to their rescue and they return back to Deep Space Five with "the Eye". ("Almost Paradise") *The [[USS Hermes (NCC-10376)|USS Hermes]] under the command of Captain Jack Copeland, report on seeing Tyson Calok around the Dallos Cluster heading towards Breen space. *The [[USS Onizuka (NCC-10918)|USS Onizuka]] picked up a transmission from Tyson Calok coming from Orion territory in which Calok promised that blood will be spilled. The Federation losses communications with the colony on Tigon IV. The [[USS Hood (NCC-42296)|USS Hood]], [[USS Brittany (NCC-10198)|USS Brittany]], and [[USS Sarajevo (NCC-38529-B)|USS Sarajevo]] were sent to investigate, and eventually confirm Calok’s message. The Federation colony on Tigon IV was completely destroyed. Admiral Anton recalled the Tenth fleet and sent the [[USS Marques (NCC-19018)|USS Marques]] to Bolarus IX with the [[USS San Pablo (NCC-70190)|USS San Pablo]] and [[USS Malinche (NCC-38997)|USS Malinche]] to pick up the President-Elect Korvin Mot. *'stardate 58321.24' - Captain Kelsoe and the crew of the USS Pioneer discovered that L'mar and the So'ja have mixed Romulan and So'jan technology to make a new battleship class. So'ja operatives on Earth tried to assassinate President-Elect Korvin Mot during his inauguration. Captain Kelsoe and his crew arrived just in time to save the President-Elect. Kelsoe was injured during the ensuing battle between Starfleet security personnel and the So'ja operatives. ("Prime Target") *A Dinokian transport reported seeing Tyson Calok around the Dallos Cluster. *Admiral Dustin McCloud of Starfleet Operations gave Admiral Christopher Truman the command of the Third Fleet. *'stardate 58335.51' - Admiral Christopher Truman ordered the to the Dallos Cluster to investigate a Tyson Calok sighting there. Truman also ordered the [[USS Fortune (NCC-78109)|USS Fortune]] to rendezvous with the . The crew of the reached the Dallos Cluster and witnessed Tyson Calok testing a weapon on three Borg cubes, which he destroyed. Meanwhile Kelsoe and Commander Tuff assist Starfleet Intelligence in the interrogation of So’han, the leader of the So'ja operatives who tried to assassinate the President-Elect of the Federation. ("In Custody") Timeline (war) 2381 *War between the United Federation of Planets and the So’ja Coalition official breaks out with the attack of Deep Space Five by the So'ja warship Jak’gi. *'stardate 58395.38' - The [[USS Regal (NCC-13522)|USS Regal]] was attack by the So'ja warship Kal’fei. Captain Preston Ramsey ordered a distress call. The crew of the USS Pioneer, who were currently stationed aboard Deep Space Five, received the distress call. Captain Benjamin Kelsoe pleaded with Admiral Truman and Admiral Toshio Kawamura to allow him to take the [[USS Imperial (NCC-19018)|USS Imperial]] out to the Trajan Nebula to search and rescue the Regal. They find the Regal and bring its crew aboard. The USS Independence and the USS Hood arrived and assisted in the rescue. Suddenly two So'ja warships appeared and fired upon the Imperial. Captain Kelsoe was abducted and the Imperial went spinning into the Trajan Nebula as its power began to fail. ("The Hornet's Nest") *'stardate 58408.37' - "Fall of the Apollo": [[USS Apollo (NCC-91810)|USS Apollo]], commanded by Captain Greg Mathis destroyed when So’jan armada crosses the neutral zone. ("Fall of the Apollo") bombardment from ]] impact from ]] *'stardate 58428.42' - The bombardment of Tulop and the destruction of the [[USS Saladin (NCC-2091)|USS Saladin]] by the So'ja fleet. ("Monks of Or'pec") *'stardate 58435.04' - The finalization of the planetary bombardment of Tulop and the beginning of the land invasion. Also Xojo Manjala joined forces with Tyson Calok and Commander L'mar. Captain Kelsoe received an unexpected visitor in his cell, Ru’fur of the So'ja Resistance. Admiral Ru'mal contacted Admiral Harold Anton to tell him the location of Captain Kelsoe. Meanwhile, back aboard the USS Pioneer, Commander Connor Burt plans to mutiny and take the ship to rescue Kelsoe, not knowing that Captain Timothy Franco had already received orders from Starfleet to do just that. ("Question of Loyalty") *'stardate 58467.23' - The Coalition successively established a puppet government on Tulop and begin to plan their next moves. Some disagreements amongst the political factions, the military, and the Chancellor’s office emerge as it is revealed that not all So’jan are willing to allow Chancellor Ar'kon to become the next So'jan King. Admiral Da'note has the a fleet mass near Rigus to prepare for an invasion of the Bartho system. The [[USS Athena (NCC-19087)| USS Athena]], [[USS Charleston (NCC-42285)|USS Charleston]], and [[USS Wellington (NCC-28473-C)|USS Wellington]] are assigned to portal the border between the Federation and So'ja around the Bartho system. Starfleet learned of the Coalition’s plans to invade Bartho through their sources within the So'ja Resistance. Starfleet Command asked for one of the ships to volunteer to make a stand at the border to allow the others to retreat to Bartho and pick up as many Barthoyites who wish to evacuate. The USS Athena, under the command of Captain Survok of Vulcan volunteers. The majority of the crew are dispersed amongst the USS Charleston and the Wellington, who then precede to Bartho, where six eighths of the population decide to stay and fight for their world. The USS Charleston discovered that the invading Coalition fleet was not a hybrid fleet. Captain Robert Ramsey of the Charleston thought this was promising, suggesting that maybe there was only one hybrid fleet. The USS Athena went as deep as she could into the enemy fleet before self-destructing taking one sixth of the fleet with her. This slowed down the invasion just enough for the Charleston and Wellington to get the four eighth of the Barthoyites whom wanted to evacuate. Meanwhile the traveled to the So’jan outpost Cap’gu’ajak, which turned out to be the Venka Outpost where Tyson Calok and his colleagues were torturing Kelsoe and performing some sort of experiment. Ru’fur, a middle ranking member of the So'ja Resistance had infiltrated the Venka Outpost to save Kelsoe. Dr. Lucus Kesar had gotten himself arrest on purpose to get locked into the Venka Outpost as well. Calok finishes whatever he was doing with Kelsoe and decided, much to the consternation of Admiral Da'note, to allow Ru’fur to rescue the Captain from his captivity. The Charleston and Wellington take their leave of Bartho and the So'jan fleet began a planetary bombardment with mass drivers. ("Nothing Else Matters") from ]] Torr meets with Commander L'mar from ]] *'stardate 58524.79' - The [[USS Ticonderoga (NCC-71837)|USS Ticonderoga]] under the command of Captain Markev Riganoff barely escaped the invasion of Zëthoun. While helping the Zëthounian defense force, the Ticonderoga managed to get detailed sensor scans of a mass driver vessel. Days later reports were coming in that the Zëth Hierarchy had been declared a protectorate of the greater So’jan Empire. ("From The Front Lines", "Everything Changes") *'stardate 58543.77' - The [[USS Henry James (NCC-2191)|USS Henry James]] and the [[USS Dalton (NCC-2220)|USS Dalton]] sacrificed themselves long enough for the Fadorians to fully evacuate their small planet which was then utterly destroyed a couple of days later by the So’jan hybrid fleet with the use of mass drivers. ("Everything Changes") *'stardate 58587.53' - The [[USS Jefferson (NCC-45019)|USS Jefferson]], along with several civilian cargo ships carrying supplies out to the Velos, who had been cut off from regular supply runs, where attacked. The Jefferson managed to draw most of the fire from the attacking So’jan vessels, but some of the cargo ships were damaged. ("Everything Changes") *'stardate 586346' - The Coalition attempted an attack on Deep Space Five, which failed, thanks to the timely waylay of the USS Hood and [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise]], which was in the area. ("Everything Changes") *'stardate 58491.32' - Commander Connor Burt was forced into retirement due to his mental breakdown following Captain Benjamin Kelsoe's abduction. ("Everything Changes") *'stardate 58693.07' - Commander Robert Tuff was named executive officer of the USS Pioneer, and Lieutenant Gervasio Valdez was assigned to the position of Tactical Officer. Rumor surfaced that the Coalition was preparing for an invasion into the Elacian Diarchy. ("Everything Changes") *'stardate 58693.07' - The So’ja Coalition and the Breen Confederacy sign a Non-aggression pact, in essence making them allies. ("Everything Changes") *'stardate 58721.23' - Breen began their first advance into the Beta System. *'stardate 58782.76' - The So'ja Coalition expanded their newly aquired territory creating a buffer zone between them, and the Nawnow Republic and the Cathosian Conclave. The Battle of Velos began. *'stardate 58837.13' - The Second Najh was forced into signing a treaty with the Coalition. *'stardate 58893.2' - Neecko falls to Coalition forces. *'stardate 58949.77' - Starfleet moved into Callian and Dinokian space as a buffer zone between the Breen advance and the rest of the Oralian sector. *'stardate 58980.84' - The second Breen advance occurs, resulting in their control of the entire Beta system. 2382 *First starship, [[USS Ares (NX-19803)|USS Ares (NX-19803)]], was placed on active duty and sent into the field to spy on the So'ja. ("The Boolran Eye, Part 1") *'stardate 59039.32' - Surrender of Velos. Invasion of the Elacian Diarchy began. The Coalition successfully took over Neecko, and the So'ja leadership began to discuss forming an alliance without the assistance of Tyson Calok. *'stardate 59039.32' - Tyson Calok brought Dr. Philip J. Eyota into his gang. ("The Boolran Eye, Part 1") *'stardate 59229.24' - The So'ja Coalition signed a War Treaty with the Di'gan Order. ("The Boolran Eye, Part 2", "The Boolran Eye, Part 3") *The [[USS Ticonderoga (NCC-71837)|USS Ticonderoga]] breaks through the Coalition blockade of Turcia to deliver much needed supplies to the Turcians. ("From The Front Lines: Blockade of Turcia") *The Koma Ascendancy and Turcians fall to the Coalition. And Connor Burt is promoted to captain and given command of the . ("For Better or Worse") *'stardate 59794.64' - The Battle of Minark occurred, resulting in a Coalition victory and seizer of Tealuian territory. ("Torment and Woe") *The Federation expedition force returned to Deep Space Five, where the burst out of warp, causing its damaged deflector dish to explode, resulting in the destruction of the Jefferson. ("Dawn") *Commander Takaram represented the Romulan Star Empire in negotiations with Federation Ambassador Spock to join the Federation against the So'ja in the Coalition War. At the conclusion of which the Romulans entered the war. ("Dawn") 2383 *The Breen advanced into the Dallos Cluster. ("Jump") Major battles 2381 *Attack on the *Fall of the *Stand of the *Bombardment of Tulop *Fall of Bartho *Invasion of Zëthoun *Destruction of Fad *Incursion of Elacian Diarchy *First Breen Advance *Battle of Velos *Second Najh Capitulation *Surrender of Neecko *Second Breen Advance 2382 *Takeover of Elacchen Prime *Blockade of Turcia *Submission of Koma *Battle of Minark 2383 *Third Breen Advance *Fall of Drealu Background information All stardates calculated using JavaScript Stardate Calculator Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) Category:Wars